


Separations

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Two months after "Introductions," Ensign Reed is stationed elsewhere, but Cadet Mayweather insists things do not have to end. Preseries. (01/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Semi-PWP that seems to be acquiring more plot as it goes. No beta. This time I blame Squeaky for her multiple PWP suggestion. Hopefully more of these to come. Sphynxie is working on some more plotbunnies for me. She also deserves a thank you for helping pump me up enough to finish this.  


* * *

"I'm leaving," Malcolm said evenly. His back was tense as he quickly added another uniform jumpsuit into his duffle bag before turning to neatly pack his socks in even rows.

"Leaving?" Travis demanded. Since when? What was going on? He stalked across Malcolm's small quarters to the man at the bed.

"Yes, leaving." Malcolm tensed more as Travis placed a hand on his shoulder, but Travis simply rubbed gently. He waited silently, fingers kneading into Malcolm's uniform. Malcolm stilled as he finished packing, staring at the open bag. Finally, his shoulders slumped, and he said quietly, "I've been reassigned. To Jupiter Station."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Travis asked, slowly wrapping his arms around Malcolm from behind. "Haven't you always wanted to be stationed up there?"

"Yes..." Malcolm went silent again, leaning back against Travis' chest. Travis let Malcolm take all the time he needed to get out what he had to say. Travis had learned quickly that pushing usually got him nowhere. Malcolm ran his fingers down one of Travis' arms, looking away from the bag to watch the path of his own hand. "I'm a little worried about what I'm leaving behind."

Travis smiled and kissed Malcolm's neck. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." He chuckled as Malcolm became flustered at the comment. It was wonderful to be able to push the man's buttons. Travis turned Malcolm's head to look him in the eyes, his fingers caressing Malcolm's cheek. "Nothing has to change."

"But I won't even be on the planet."

"So?" Travis kissed the end of Malcolm's nose. The man was gorgeous when he was unsure of himself. He was so often so pulled together. Travis put on his best commanding look and stern voice. "Ensign Reed, you'll do as Starfleet commands and you'll go to Jupiter Station. You'll work damn hard and become a Lieutenant in no time flat." Time to take a small chance. "And you're handsome boyfriend will join you soon as he can graduate from the Academy in record time."

Malcolm stiffened in Travis' arms, looking about ready to ask a question but then stopping himself. No doubt it was use of boyfriend and Travis' obvious wish for this to continue indefinitely. They hadn't discussed it. They should have, given Malcolm's graduation a few weeks ago, but they were still so new and still so very interested in simply getting each other's clothes off. Two months together hardly seemed like any time at all. Titles and a future hadn't quite come up yet.

After another quiet moment, Malcolm turned, still wrapped in Travis' arms, to face him. "And just, might I ask, how am I going to keep my...boyfriend out of everyone else's dirty little hands?"

Travis leaned his forehead down against Malcolm's. "Trust?"

Malcolm snorted, clearly skeptical.

"Death threats?" Travis suggested.

This got a smirk from Malcolm. "Now that just might do the trick."

"So overly possessive, Ensign."

"I like keeping this ass all to myself, Cadet." Malcolm cupped Travis' ass.

"Mmm, who said it belonged to anyone else?"

Malcolm's smile dissolved with a sigh. "I don't know if I can do long- distance, Travis. You think I'm paranoid now..."

Travis squeezed Malcolm tighter against him. "I'd check in with you every night. Every hour if you'd like." He flashed a grin, which gained him a more upbeat Malcolm, his eyes starting to sparkle with grudging agreement. "And I'll be out of here soon enough. Before then, there's always trips to see one another. Other military couples make it work."

"But I'm not just on the other side of the planet."

"Still close enough for a few conjugal visits."

"I just don't—"

"Would you rather end it all now?" Travis said bluntly, pulling back. He didn't want to be strung along. If Malcolm really didn't want this...

"No," Malcolm quickly replied as he moved back against Travis. "No, I don't want to do that either."

"Then go, have fun, blow stuff up, break many a heart by being involved with a mysterious but quite lucky man, and I'll do the same...although I may be blowing less stuff up."

"You'll break more hearts," Malcolm assured.

"Quit selling yourself short, hun."

Travis never understood Malcolm's seeming ignorance of his own good looks. The man was stunning, overwhelmingly so that at times it took Travis by surprise. Travis would always remember the time when he had been late to dinner—Malcolm alone at the restaurant table, the gentle glow of the candlelight, the beautiful black suit draping over him. Travis had instantly wanted to whisk them back to the dorms and efficiently strip Malcolm of his suit.

He kissed Malcolm, starting soft and sweet but quickly putting everything he had into it, every emotion and feeling. Malcolm was better responding to the physical, and he replied in kind. When they pulled back, they were both panting quietly, Travis clinging to Malcolm, his fingers digging into Malcolm's shoulders. Malcolm seemed not to notice at all, staring intensely into Travis' eyes. God, did the man have gorgeous eyes.

"You better behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

"And study _hard_." Malcolm pressed a leg between Travis' suggestively, a spark in his eyes.

Travis groaned softly, pressing his hips tightly against the leg. "Oh, very hard."

"And don't let anyone distract you too much." Malcolm nipped at Travis' neck as he rocked his leg.

"Just you, only you." Travis turned his head and captured Malcolm's lips again for another fevered kiss. He had to dive into the taste, the smell, the feel of Malcolm while he still could. But before he could push Malcolm down onto the bed, Malcolm was pulling back, hands pressing onto Travis' chest.

Malcolm sighed regretfully, "I'm needed right away. My transport leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Still plenty of time," Travis bragged, leering at Malcolm but sure the man wouldn't take him up on the offer.

He didn't. Instead, he smiled and winked before turning back to quickly packing the rest of his belongings. "I wish I had more time, I really do, but I can't be late."

"I understand. Need to make a good impression and be on time." Travis playfully distracted Malcolm with kisses along the back of his neck.

Malcolm leaned back for a moment, then slipped away to the other side of the room, picking up a framed picture of his sister and stuffing it into his duffle bag before zipping it closed. When Malcolm looked back at him, Travis could see Malcolm was trying his best not to let the reassignment phase him. Never let anyone spot a weakness...

"Give me a call tonight." Travis smoothed out Malcolm's hair with a hand.

Malcolm nodded. "I'll ring you at 2100. I should be settled in and alone in my quarters by then."

"Sounds good." Travis smiled before kissing Malcolm again, more chaste and sweet this time. "Don't forget about me."

Malcolm caressed a hand along Travis' cheek. "Never." Then he turned and picked up both the duffle bag and a small metallic suitcase with the rest of his belongings. "Wish me luck."

"Reed's don't need luck," Travis joked, smirking and patting Malcolm on the butt as Malcolm headed for the door.

"Hm, indeed. Well, then, I'll talk with you tonight." Malcolm tossed Travis one last glance before stepping out the door.

"Safe journey," Travis called after him. He took the hint that things should end there and not be dragged off onto the launch pad. Travis could understand. They needed to retain their dignity and Starfleet reserve in public. Making a big fuss at the transport would just be embarrassing.

Travis slumped down slowly onto the bed, his legs no longer seeming so stable. He could already feel the absence Malcolm left behind. It was going to be weeks, maybe months, before Travis got to kiss and touch and make love to Malcolm again. He already ached for the contact. If only they had had more of a notice, a little more time for their goodbye. With a sigh, he flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He could do this. He'd done a long-distance romance before, although only for a couple of weeks. This would just be a little longer and a little harder.

Travis rubbed his face before rolling up onto his feet. He had to stick with thinking about only the immediate future. And that included their first night apart. He'd definitely have to come up with something to set the right tone for Malcolm's reassignment. He grinned.

* * *

Malcolm's call was right on time, prompt as ever. Travis realized he was going to have to make it a habit to be home before 2100 now. He turned from his PADD and called up the incoming visual communication. He smiled wide as he saw Malcolm seated at his new desk, the gray quarters behind Malcolm looking just about the same as Travis'. Starfleet wasn't renowned for it's decorating flare. Malcolm returned the smile but looked pretty exhausted.

"Hey, how are your space legs holding up? Everything go smooth?"

Malcolm nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Everything went fine. The trip here was a little long, but the scenery wasn't too bad. The captain of the station seems to know what he's doing, and the chief tactical officer is nearly as impressive physically as you are, Travis."

"Do I have some competition?" Travis teased.

Malcolm quirked a grin. "I said 'nearly.' Although I have yet to see her out of uniform to truly appreciate—"

"All right, all right, hush. No daydreaming about your superior officers, Malcolm."

"I get the feeling Lieutenant Commander Highwater would never fraternize with a subordinate. If only I could change her mind..." Malcolm dramatically sighed as he pretended to wonder.

"Quit trying to push my buttons," Travis chuckled. "What about the station? Have you seen much of it? I always liked the view of Jupiter from the second lounge."

Malcolm tilted an eyebrow. "Bring all your dates there?"

"No, actually the main lounge is the hot spot for young couples. No one really goes to the secondary lounge. It's always pretty quiet. A nice place to get away from family and friends to think alone."

"I'll have to scout it out."

"So, you haven't seen much of the station, then?"

Malcolm stretched his hands above his head, leaning back in the chair before answering. His t-shirt pulled up above the hem of his sweats, white smooth skin peeking through. Travis was instantly distracted, hands itching to slip under Malcolm's loose clothes, to caress the beautiful skin, to tease his sensitive nipples. Damn, this was going to be torture every night.

He suddenly realized Malcolm was silent, and his eyes flicked up to see an amused Malcolm.

"Should I turn the visual off so you'll pay attention?"

Travis attempted to look innocent. "I was paying attention."

"Oh, so then what was I talking about?"

"Umm...the station's armory?"

"That was a lucky guess."

"Hey, I know how your mind works."

"And I know how your mind works. Should I continue to let you mentally undress me, or should I start with the striptease?"

Travis laughed, leaning back luxuriously in his chair. "Hm, well if you're going to offer the real thing..." He winked.

Malcolm blushed just lightly and looked around his quarters before checking something off screen on the desk.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was just rechecking that my quarters and our comm link were secure."

Travis sat up slightly in his seat. "Were you planning something?" Now that would be a surprise.

"I knew you would be." Malcolm smiled.

"That is true...I'd love to watch you strip and make yourself come." He smirked as Malcolm's blush deepened.

"I..." Malcolm swallowed, his eyes wandering the room, making him look adorably uncertain.

"We'll do it together," Travis soothed. "We can pretend the other is in the same room, tell each other what we're doing. I can't touch you, Malcolm, but I really need to hear you moan."

Malcolm sighed, running a hand over his face. "You start."

That didn't take much coercing, Travis thought. Then again, Malcolm wasn't really the shy type. Not if you got him comfortable enough.

"Close your eyes."

Malcolm gave him a look before closing his eyes, relaxed back against his chair. He looked so gorgeous under the soft lighting from the desk lamp.

"Picture me standing by the door, dressed like I am now, black slacks, white button-down shirt. I smile as I see you dozing in the chair." Travis watched the unconscious smile in return form on Malcolm's face. "I sneak over to you, and lean down, brushing my lips over yours."

Malcolm blinked his eyes open, lips parted slightly. "I kiss you again, harder, as you wake up. My hands run over your chest and under your shirt as I straddle you in the chair."

"A little pushy tonight, aren't we?" Still, Malcolm did as he was told, running hands down his chest and up under his shirt.

He was so sexy when he touched himself. Travis tried to stay focused. "Mmm, am I bothering you?"

"I..." Malcolm wet his lips. "...trail my fingers along your neck before beginning to unbutton your shirt." Malcolm watched intently as Travis did so. "You can bother me any time you like."

"I love you're cheesy lines." Travis chuckled deeply, undoing the last of his buttons and opening the shirt enough to show off his chest. "I kiss along your neck, my fingers finding your nipples."

"My lines aren't any more cheesy than yours," Malcolm defended, then sucked in a breath as he leaned his head back, following Travis' narration. "I pull your shirt off, tossing it aside."

Travis disposed of the shirt. "I yank your shirt up over your head, then kiss you again, inviting your tongue into my mouth."

"I take up the offer," Malcolm sighed, licking his lips again, more sensually. His eyes flickered to look into Travis'. "I wish you were here."

"So do I, hun." Then Travis smiled playfully. "I suck on your tongue as I rock my hips down against yours."

Malcolm groaned, rubbing his hand flat against his clothed groin. "I rock back up against you. I break the kiss and pull your chest up, sucking on your nipple."

Travis gasped as he followed his instructions, legs spread as he sat back in his chair, watching Malcolm. "My fingers lace tightly into your hair."

"Damn, I need more hands," Malcolm panted. "I switch nipples and tug hard, my hands working to unzip your pants."

"Oh, yes," Travis moaned. "I help you." Travis quickly unzipped and kicked off his pants.

"Boxers too," Malcolm added.

Travis smirked as he slipped his underwear off as well. "Can you see me good?"

"Mmm, very good." Malcolm's gaze roamed over Travis.

"I slip down onto my knees in front of you. I kiss and lick along your stomach, my tongue playing with your navel." Travis licked his lips for dramatic effect.

It worked. Malcolm visibly shivered as he played his hands along his stomach.

Travis continued, "I pull your sweats down enough to free your cock. I just wrap my hand around it, staying still."

Malcolm moaned deeply, hips rocking up off the chair as he touched himself. "Fuck, talk dirty Travis, please."

"Your mouth is dirty enough for the both of us," Travis teased, but he still went on, "I slowly pump your cock, spreading that nice, white come all over your cap with my thumb."

He watched Malcolm's hand glide up, thumb circling his head, before stroking back down. Travis was torn by two desires. He couldn't believe how incredibly sexy Malcolm was touching himself, but he also ached to touch Malcolm with his own hands. He swallowed down a moan at just watching.

"I move my hand down to cup and tug gently at your balls, while I lean down and take your cock into my mouth."

"Oh, Travis, I miss you," Malcolm whimpered, one hand stroking himself, one playing with his sacks.

"I'm there, sucking you off, bobbing my head up and down your cock." Travis watched Malcolm roll his head back, mouth hanging open as he panted. "Shit, you're so hot, Malcolm."

"Wish you were really here, wish I could fuck you senseless," Malcolm gasped.

"I stop and gently drag my teeth along your cock as I let you out of my mouth. Then I straddle you again in the chair, whispering in your ear to fuck me hard."

Malcolm trembled. "I lick my fingers as I prop you up and slip two up inside your ass, stretching urgently." He managed to open his eyes to see Travis licking his fingers to wet them. He watched intensely as Travis hitched himself up in his chair, reaching around to press the damp fingers into himself. "Turn so I can see," Malcolm begged.

Travis turned his chair slightly for a better angle, still being sure he could easily see Malcolm.

"You're going to have to buy a dildo."

"You too, unless I'm relegated to being just bottom..."

Malcolm laughed huskily. "You'll have to ship me one. I don't believe there's a shop on the station."

"You'd be surprised." Travis gasped as he quickened his stretching fingers.

"I pull out my fingers and pull you down into my lap, guiding my cock deep inside you with one hard thrust."

"Yes," Travis moaned, adding more fingers, other hand pumping his erection.

Malcolm gasped for breath, watching Travis as he stroked hard and fast. He grunted, "Not tight enough, not hot enough."

"Will have to do for now," Travis whimpered, trying to keep his fingers in time with Malcolm's stroking himself.

Malcolm's hips rocked up off the chair as he worked himself toward a fevered pace.

"I pound down to meet you, my ass squeezing around your cock, urging you to come and fill me."

"Oh, shit." It was suddenly too much, and Malcolm came, mouth open wide, come splattering over his chest and stomach as his hips shuddered upward with the orgasm.

Malcolm never looked more delicious than when he came. Travis climaxed just at the sight, legs giving out and slumping him ungracefully back onto the chair. He stroked every drop out of himself, moaning his pleasure.

"Damn, you look good," Travis purred when he stilled his own hand.

"You look pretty ravaged yourself." Malcolm's silly post-sex smile was plastered on his face. Travis was sure he had one of his own.

"I wish I could clean you up for you." Travis licked his lips.

"Mmm, if only you could." Malcolm glanced over to the side. "It's getting late."

"Oh, so I'm only good for comm-sex?"

Malcolm chuckled. "Yes."

Travis rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, then, goodnight, hun."

"But there's something wrong with my bed."

"Wrong with it?" Travis glanced over Malcolm's shoulder. "Looks fine to me."

"But you're not in it."

"Now whose the one with corny lines again?" Travis teased.

Malcolm batted his eyes. "I'll get so cold all alone."

"I'll send you a space heater."

"That's not a proper substitute," Malcolm laughed.

"It'll have to do." He smiled warmly at Malcolm. "It is getting late. We should head to bed. You'll survive a night without me."

"Perhaps..." Malcolm returned the smile. "Goodnight, Travis."

"Goodnight, Malcolm. Get some sleep. Call me tomorrow night."

"Of course." There was a flicker of emotion across Malcolm's face, then he reached and ended the transmission.

Travis watched the blank screen for a moment. The night had gone well. He'd better remember to pick up a dildo tomorrow or risk severe punishment from Malcolm. He grinned and slowly stood, finding a towel to clean himself off. This could be good for them. It might force them to do a little more talking, although tonight hadn't seen much of that. Still, maybe they could work into really being in a relationship.

What had that last look been on Malcolm's face? Travis swallowed down a giddy feeling settling in his stomach. He'd wait until the man actually said it, actually admitted to the feeling, before believing any look.

Travis tossed the towel into the hamper and climbed into bed.


End file.
